


all my guts were telling me to run

by pillowcreek



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Making Out, Other, not really getting together but sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Harrison and Drew make out at a party, but sometimes things aren't as straightforward or perfect as you'd like.





	all my guts were telling me to run

A list of acceptable places for making out with and hopefully soon having sex with the cute boy that you’ve had a crush on all semester:

  * the beach at sunset (shut up Drew, it’s romantic, who cares about sand) 
  * a secret cave behind a waterfall in which you can see rainbows that represent how freaking gay your love is 
  * a large soft bed covered in rose petals with candles as the only light source 
  * the shower (if it’s a surprise) 
  * the radio booth (yes it’s public, but it’s where they met so it’s romantic) 
  * a nighttime picnic under the stars 



A list of unacceptable places for making out with and hopefully soon having sex with the cute boy that you’ve had a crush on all semester: 

  * your tiny dorm bed that is definitely not large enough for comfortable cuddling afterwards, not to mention that loud music blasting from the party downstairs was not romantic enough for their first time 



Unfortunately, it wasn’t looking like they would get the chance to move to any of the other places, if the way Drew was biting his lip was any indication. The fact that Harrison had managed to drag him upstairs from the party without pining him to a wall was a miracle in itself. But if he had to watch him worry at his lip like that for another minute without being able to taste or feel it, he was going to lose his mind.

Or maybe he’s already lost it, he thinks as he runs into his door, forgetting for a moment that he needs to unlock it first. Drew rolls his eyes in exasperation as he checks his head, and Harrison can’t resist him anymore. He pins him against his door and kisses him fiercely.

“We are literally seconds away from privacy,” Drew mutters against his lips.

“Seconds that I don’t get to kiss you for,” Harrison mumbles back, smiling when Drew rolls his eyes again.

“Just open your door, will you?”

They practically fall into his bedroom, Drew still pressed firmly against the door when it opens. Harrison laughs as he catches him. “Careful, beautiful,” he mumbles, kissing him again.

“ _Door,_ ” Drew replies firmly.

Harrison laughs and closes the door, locking it behind him. “Now can I kiss you?”

The next few minutes are a wonderful blur of kissing and the soft noise that Drew makes when Harrison brushes his hand across the small of his back. He slides his hands under Drew’s shirt to see what happens when he touches it directly, and receives a sharp gasp in response.

“Is this okay?” he whispers.

Drew nods quickly. “It’s fine,” he says breathlessly. “Keep going.”

He pulls off Drew’s shirt in what he’s hoping will seem smooth and casual. Instead, it knocks Drew’s glasses off his face. “Nice job,” he mutters, feeling around for them.

Harrison laughs and hands them to him. “Sorry.” He kisses Drew’s nose.

He huffs and shoves Harrison back onto the mattress. “Dumbass,” he mutters affectionately as he kisses him again, sliding his hands up under his shirt. Harrison raises his arms obediently. Drew hesitates before pulling off his shirt.

Harrison laughs and kisses him again. “Relax,” he says between kisses. “It’s just me.”

“I am relaxed,” Drew growls.

“Sure sounds like it.”

“Stop talking then.”

Drew tastes like caramel and, unfortunately, a little like the beer he was sipping on at the party. He’s warm and soft, his breath hot on Harrison’s ear as he kisses his way down his neck. He’s breathing quickly. Much faster than he should be at this point.

Harrison pulls back. “Drew?”

He’s pointedly not looking at him. “What?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Drew.”

“What?”

“That’s not what we do. You can talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Noth-“ He cuts himself off with a sigh. “We’re just going really fast. And I’m- I’m not ready for this yet.”

“Okay. That’s okay. We can go back to the party if you want.” Harrison reaches for his shirt. Drew grabs his wrist.

“No. I want to stay here. I want to be with you, just… Not sex. Not yet.”

“Okay… What do you want to do then?”

Drew lies down next to him. “This?”

Harrison smirks. “You sap.” He wraps his arms around Drew’s waist and buries his face in his neck. “Mm. You smelled nice.”

“I smell like alcohol and sweat,” Drew says.

“Only vaguely. You mostly smell like… Books.”

“Books?”

“Yeah, like that nice comforting smell you get from books. Don’t you sniff books when you get them?”

“Sure, but isn’t that a weird thing to smell like?”

“I don’t think so. It’s a very Drew smell.”

Drew snorts. “A Drew smell. Really?”

“It’s the best kind of smell.” Harrison kisses the back of Drew’s neck. He stiffens. “Sorry. Too much?”

“No. It’s-“ Drew hesitates. “You’re fine if we don’t have sex tonight, right?”

“Of course.” Harrison lifted himself up onto his elbow so he can see Drew’s face. He’s biting his lip and fidgeting with the end of the sheets. “Drew. I won’t pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to. I’m fine taking things as fast or as slow as you’re comfortable. That means that I’m happy whether we have sex next week or never. Okay?”

He takes a deep breath. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Is it okay if I kiss your cheek?”

Harrison’s heart skips a beat at Drew’s small smile. “Yeah. Fine.”

He laughs and kisses his cheek. “You cute little grump,” he coos.

“I’m the same height as you!”

“Cute little grump~”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“You just want me to kiss you again,” Drew says accusingly.

“Maybe.” Harrison grins.

He laughs and kisses him softly. “You sap,” he whispers.

“Guilty as charged.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @thenightcrowd or twitter @pillowcreek. I'm gay and like talking about gay podcasts.


End file.
